Nareul Bodeun Kkaman Nundongjae
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Mark tidak senang dengan pekerjaan sebagai maskot, pakaian kostumnya membuat musim semi menjadi musim panas, belum lagi segala gerakan terkesan riang walau dia menggerutu dalam kostum. Tapi, Jaemin ingin mengenakan pakaian kostum, ingin menutupi ekspresi riang tanpa beban di wajahnya. Tag : MarkMin, NoRen, NCT Dream (saya tahu, summary nya berantakan)


.

Nareul Bodeon Kkaman Nundongjae (Mark x Jaemin)

 _BlueBerry's 10th Story_

 _Don't Like,Don't Read_

.

Memiliki pekerjaan sebagai 'maskot' Taman Hiburan itu menyulitkan hingga Mark tidak tahu bagian apa yang harus membuatnya merasa senang, selain kepastian dia akan menerima bayaran dengan jumlah yang sama. Bahkan, kalau memikirkan itu sekali lagi, Mark masih tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya senang karena gajinya tidak besar hingga Mark harus sangat pelit dalam membeli kebutuhannya. Dari pemikiran positif Jeno –orang yang mengisi giliran lain sebagai 'maskot'-, setidaknya kau memiliki penghasilan tanpa harus melompat dan berguling. Kalau 'melompat dan berguling' yang dimaksud Jeno adalah arti sebenarnya, bukan kiasan yang memiliki arti bersusah payah, Mark hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan membuat senyum tipis untuk menghargai candaan yang dilontarkan Jeno.

Serius, Mark menerima pekerjaan ini karena modal sebagai lulusan Sekolah Menengah Atas tidak membantu untuk diterima pada perusahaan, juga dia tidak menemukan tempat lain yang mempunyai lowongan pekerjaan saat itu. Kalau saja dia menjadi pelayan Kafe, dia berada dalam ruangan dengan pendingin, hanya perlu menggunakan pakaian yang tidak tebal juga tidak berat, hanya melakukan interaksi seperlunya untuk menanyakan juga mengantarkan pesanan. Jauh berbeda dengan menjadi 'maskot', dia seringkali berada di luar ruangan dengan suhu udara yang tinggi, harus memakai kostum si maskot, juga tentunya dimainkan oleh anak kecil yang selalu riang melihat orang dengan kostum lucu –Mark enggan menyebut dirinya sebagai badut, karena itu membuatnya terdengar konyol-.

Biasanya, hanya anak kecil yang mendekatinya dengan ekspresi riang karena menemukan 'mainan baru'. Ah, Mark tidak suka mengingat betapa berisik dan menyebalkan anak kecil yang sedang bahagia. Orang bisa menemukan tangan 'maskot' bergerak melambai dengan ceria, namun Mark hanya menghembuskan nafas dengan malas dan memasang ekspresi datar di dalam kostum maskot yang dia kenakan. Tolong lupakan hal itu, karena Mark ingin membahas pengunjung Taman Bermain yang unik baginya. Seseorang dengan model rambut biasa, juga tinggi tubuh hampir menyamainya dengan wajah menyamai keponakannya. Mark tidak pernah menyukai orang dengan wajah muda seperti itu, membuatnya merasa lima tahun lebih tua dari umurnya yang sebenarnya.

Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan memainkan dua tangan Mark yang sebelumnya melambai dengan cepat padanya, terkesan memberi sapaan riang walau Mark sebenarnya tengah menekuk wajah karena perilaku menyebalkan dari anak-anak yang sebelumnya menarik tubuhnya . . .

"Kau sangat lucu" Mark tidak pernah menerima perkataan itu seumur hidupnya, tapi dia selalu menerimanya sebagai 'maskot'. Berpura senang dengan menepuk sisi wajah kostumnya setelah men-dengar apa yang dikatakan orang di hadapannya, orang di hadapannya tersenyum senang persis anak kecil menyebalkan yang belum sampai sepuluh menit lalu pergi dari sini

"Namaku Jaemin, senang berkenalan" Apa orang ini terjebak pada usia yang tidak seharusnya? Orang ini mengalami masalah dengan kesehatan otaknya? Mark memandang datar pada orang di hadapannya, setelah balas membungkuk untuk merespon ucapan Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Jaemin itu

"Aku pasti mengganggu kegiatanmu ya?" Ekspresi seperti berpura sedih di wajah orang itu membuatnya terlihat konyol bagi Mark, namun Mark menggerakkan tangan si maskot untuk mengatakan kalau itu bukan masalah. Semasam apapun ekspresi yang Mark pasang di wajahnya, kostum maskot ini tetap memperlihatkan senyum lebar mirip psikopat –bagi Mark-

"Aku sedang ingin bercerita, tapi tidak tahu ingin bercerita pada siapa" Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mendekatinya untuk mengajak bicara, selain pembicaraan bodoh seperti 'apa Tuan Kucing takut dengan air?', 'apa Tuan Kucing senang memakan ikan?', atau lainnya yang dilontarkan anak kecil. Mark tidak merespon apapun dan hanya memperhatikan orang di hadapannya, Jaemin tidak lagi memasang ekspresi riang menyebalkan seperti saat pertama melihat 'maskot' yang diisi oleh Mark

"Kita tidak mengenal secara pribadi, jadi seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah kalau aku bercerita padamu kan? Sekalipun kita bertemu di lain waktu, berjanjilah untuk tidak membahas ini" Kelingking Jaemin terulur di depan 'maskot', membuat Mark membalas dengan malas. Dia sendiri tidak begitu peduli, siapa orang di hadapannya ini dan apa masalah yang membuat orang ini harus bercerita pada orang dengan kostum konyol seperti dirinya

"Duduklah, aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal" Jaemin mengarahkan jemari pada satu bangku besi di sisi Taman Bermain, segera mendapat persetujuan dari Mark yang sudah lelah berdiri sedari dua jam sebelumnya. Bukan lontaran pernyataan setuju, melainkan langkah Mark yang mendekati bangku lebih dahulu daripada si pengusul sendiri. Mark bukan antusias untuk mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan orang asing ini, dia hanya ingin segera beristirahat karena kakinya pegal

"Kesan pertamamu padaku, apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang riang dan menyenangkan?" Tanya Jaemin, sementara Mark hanya diam dan memandang ke arahnya. Jaemin ingin ada yang mendengar ceritanya, jadi dia dengarkan, tapi dia tidak berminat memberi jawaban pada Jaemin. Dalam hati, Mark menyahuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaemin dengan 'tentu, kau terlihat seperti orang yang riang dan menyebalkan'

"Pasti kau lebih berpikir, kalau aku adalah orang yang menyebalkan" Ekspresi sedih di wajah Jaemin terlihat seperti sungguhan, memberi sentilan halus pada sisi dalam diri Mark namun pikirannya masih bersikeras kalau Jaemin hanya berpura sedih entah untuk apa

"Teman sekelasku mengatakan hal yang sama, saat aku tidak berada di hadapan mereka. Mereka tersenyum di hadapanku, lalu memberikan serangan dengan ucapan tajam saat ada di belakangku" Permasalahan anak sekolah ini sebenarnya umum, namun tidak pernah menjadi hal yang bisa dianggap biasa bagi yang mengalaminya. Mark tidak mengalaminya karena dia bukan murid yang sering tampil di kelas, baik sebagai 'badut kelas', 'preman kelas', 'ketua kelas', maupun 'juara kelas'

"Atau, aku memang bodoh karena memilih mereka sebagai temanku?" Jaemin melengkungkan senyum dengan paksaan, membuat Mark mengernyit karena tidak menyukai ekspresi tersebut. Ada sisi dalam dirinya yang memaki siapapun dalam memori Jaemin saat ini, siapapun yang melunturkan senyum Jaemin seperti saat pertama bertemu dengannya

"Kau benar, aku yang bodoh" Mark ingin mendecak saat Jaemin mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja, padahal Mark sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau Jaemin itu bodoh. Duh! Apa dia boleh membuka kostum ini dan mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan pada Jaemin? Tapi, sepertinya, itu akan membuat keadaan menjadi canggung

"Sekalipun mereka mengatakan bahwa aku hanyalah boneka yang mudah dimanfaatkan dan dibodohi, aku masih melontarkan candaan dan tertawa dengan mereka. Tidak peduli kalau mereka mengatakan aku bodoh dalam segala hal selain bicara, aku masih memberikan ibu jariku untuk penampilan mereka. Lagipula, kalau dipikirkan sekali lagi, tidak ada yang salah dari perkataan mereka. Aku memang bodoh" Mark hanya melihat surai warna gelap yang menghiasi kepala Jaemin, karena orang di sisinya itu menunduk hingga ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat

'Tap!' Tubuh Jaemin tersentak saat sesuatu menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya, begitupun manik Mark yang melebar di balik kostum kucing yang dia kenakan. Nada bicara sedih Jaemin membuat Mark ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan dengan kostum ini

"Kau tidak bodoh" Suara Mark jelas terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri, bahkan terasa memantul ke telinganya sendiri karena sesaknya kostum si maskot menyebalkan yang masih harus dia gunakan hingga satu jam ke depan. Jaemin merubah ekspresinya menjadi bingung

"Aku pikir, kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku" Mark merutuki parade mobil karakter yang dilakukan setiap menjelang sore, biasanya juga menyebalkan tapi hari ini menjadi lebih menyebalkan. Pandang Jaemin masih terarah padanya, tepatnya pada kostum maskot yang dia kenakan

"Kau tidak bodoh" Ulang Mark dengan suara hampir berteriak, masih mempertahankan ujar singkat untuk merespon cerita Jaemin. Tapi, Jaemin terlihat menyukai apa yang dia katakan, Jaemin memegang tangan kostum Mark yang sebelumnya berada di kepalanya dengan dua tangan. Mark tidak suka dengan anak kecil yang bahagia karena melihatnya, dan ekspresi Jaemin saat ini persis dengan anak kecil menyebalkan itu. Entah bagaimana, Mark suka dengan Jaemin yang bahagia karena melihatnya, ah, kostum maskot yang dia kenakan maksudnya

"Terima kasih, Tuan Maskot" Panggilan yang menyebalkan, tapi bukan satu atau dua kali didengar oleh Mark hingga dia terlalu malas untuk mempermasalahkannya. Dia memperhatikan Jaemin yang tengah memainkan tangannya, menekan lengannya seperti memastikan ada lengan di dalamnya atau entahlah untuk apa. Mark merasa sebal, tapi profesionalitas sebagai pemakai kostum maskot –juga demi melihat ekspresi senang di wajah Jaemin- dia tidak melakukan apapun selain memberi pandangan sebal dari balik kostum yang dia gunakan

"Kostum ini sangat tebal, mungkin hanya bagian kepala sudah berat" Ujar Jaemin, dibalas Mark yang membenarkan dalam hati. Tangan yang sedaritadi dimainkan oleh Jaemin beralih masuk dalam genggaman Jaemin, Mark melemparkan tatap bingung pada Jaemin yang kembali terdiam dengan ekspresi sendu

"Tapi, rasanya pasti menyenangkan untuk sesekali berada di balik kostum. Aku tidak harus memasang ekspresi berpura senang setelah mendengar teman-temanku mengatakan hal buruk tentangku, aku bisa memasang ekspresi apapun di balik kostum. Mungkin, kau sedang memasang ekspresi bosan karena celotehanku yang bodoh dan tidak penting ini" Kepala Mark refleks mundur dari posisi awalnya karena Jaemin mendekatkan wajah pada kepala kostum tanpa peringatan, Jaemin melontarkan tawa seadanya yang sama sekali tidak menggambarkan kebahagiaan

"Setiap orang menggunakan kostum yang berbeda untuk menutupi diri mereka, tidak ada orang yang memperlihatkan dirinya secara penuh. Hanya saja pakaian kostum terlihat lebih mudah, juga lebih sulit dari yang lain. Aku bisa menyembunyikan wajahku di balik kostum, wajah dengan banyak ekspresi yang berbeda dari kostum yang kugunakan, namun aku harus membuat gerakan seperti aku adalah karakter si kostum yang ceria dan menyenangkan" Decak sebal tidak bisa ditahan oleh Mark, saat Jaemin memberi beberapa tepukan pada bagian kepala dari kostum yang dia gunakan

"Hei! Na Jae Min!" Panggilan tersebut membuat Mark maupun si pemilik nama menoleh pada asal suara, Jaemin melambaikan tangan untuk memberi tanda kalau dia mendengar panggilan dari Pemuda entah siapa itu. Mark entah kenapa merasa tidak senang melihat Pemuda itu, bisa karena Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi terkesan angkuh yang menyebalkan atau karena Pemuda itu memanggil Jaemin dengan nada seperti memerintah

"Ini hari yang melelahkan, Tuan Maskot. Aku harus menggunakan topeng lagi" Jaemin memainkan bagian kepala dari kostum yang Mark kenakan dengan menggerakkan ke sisi kanan dan sisi kiri, tapi Mark tidak mempermasalahkan karena ini mungkin bisa membuat perasaan Jaemin membaik

"Sampai jumpa" Tangan Jaemin bergerak melambai dengan riang padanya, begitupula senyum lebar dengan kesan munafik bagi Mark. Tapi, tangan kostumnya kembali bergerak untuk membalas lambaian tangan Jaemin seolah merasa senang. Mark melanjutkan pekerjaan saat ada anak kecil yang mendekat padanya, namun maniknya melihat Jaemin –yang sebenarnya memang kecil- terlihat begitu kecil karena jarak yang tidak dekat. Mark bisa melihat beberapa tas yang dibawa oleh Jaemin, membuat Mark merutuk kalau Jaemin memang bodoh karena mempertahankan orang menyebalkan yang melabeli diri sebagai teman di sisinya.

Mark membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaemin, bahwa kostum yang dia kenakan membuatnya lebih mudah untuk memasang ekspresi apapun yang dia inginkan. Kostum ini membuatnya bisa bersembunyi dari orang menyebalkan yang memuji di hadapan dan mencibir di belakang, karena orang akan mendekatinya bila menyukainya juga mengacuhkannya bila tidak menyukainya. Mark tidak mengerti kenapa otaknya selalu memutar pertemuan dengan Jaemin dan membuatnya memikirkan Pemuda itu, padahal Mark merasa Pemuda itu sedikit menyebalkan. Jeno hanya membalas ucapan Mark dengan senyum yang tidak bisa Mark mengerti, Jeno hanya menepuk bahunya dan berlalu untuk melakukan giliran kerjanya.

.

Seseorang menabrak bahu Mark saat dia tengah menentukan antara dua makanan ringan yang harus dibelinya, masih ingat kalau dia harus pelit karena bayaran menjadi maskot tidak besar kan? Mark menoleh untuk menemukan seseorang terduduk dengan begitu banyak kantung makanan ringan di dekatnya, seorang Laki-laki yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi Mark. Hembusan nafas pengganti keluhan itu juga rasanya pernah Mark dengar, Mark memutuskan tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan merendahkan tubuh untuk membantu mengumpulkan kantung makanan ringan itu sekedar menunjukkan kesopanan. Orang itu di hadapannya turut bergerak hingga tidak ada kantung makanan ringan yang berserak di lantai toko kecil itu.

Manik Mark melebar saat menemukan wajah dari orang di hadapannya tidaklah asing, ini Pemuda sedikit menyebalkan yang bicara dengannya satu pekan lalu. Jaemin memandang bingung pada Mark yang melihatnya, seperti mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya . . .

"Apa kita pernah bertemu, sebelumnya?" Jaemin membuka suara dengan hati-hati, Mark melepas pandangannya dari Jaemin karena merasa dia sudah memandangi Pemuda itu terlalu lama

"Entahlah" Jawab Mark seraya beranjak dari posisinya, melangkah menuju kasir untuk menaruh kantung makanan ringan yang tidak bisa dia hitung berapa jumlahnya

"Kau melihatku, seperti terkejut karena bertemu seseorang yang kau kenal" Mata Jaemin yang tidak besar menyipit seperti menyelidik, membuat Mark berpikir kalau orang ini memang berisik dan sedikit menyebalkan

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut karena orang kurus sepertimu membeli makanan ringan sebanyak ini" Mark melontarkan alasan palsu, juga terdengar sangat buruk. Tapi, Jaemin memilih acuh dan turut menaruh kantung makanan ringannya di meja kasir

"Ah, rasanya ada yang kurang" Gumam Jaemin seraya memperhatikan setumpuk kantung makanan ringan di meja kasir, setelahnya Pemuda itu segera berlalu untuk menuju rak makanan ringan

"Perutmu terbuat dari karet?" Tanya Mark terlontar, saat Jaemin kembali mengambil posisi di sebelahnya yang tidak beranjak dari meja kasir. Mark bukan orang tanpa sopan santun, tapi itu pertanyaan yang keluar dengan maksud lain. Mark yakin, kantung makanan ringan sebanyak ini tidak mungkin dihabiskan oleh satu orang saja, jadi mungkin dengan kepolosannya Jaemin membelikan cemilan untuk orang dekat yang suka memanfaatkannya –Mark bersikeras, kalau orang yang disebut teman oleh Jaemin dalam ceritanya bukan sosok yang pantas disebut teman-

"Ini semua bukan untukku, teman-temanku ingin melakukan perjalanan akhir pekan ini" Jelas Jaemin dengan ekspresi sebal karena dikatakan perut karet, Mark mendecak sebal tanpa sengaja

"Teman-temanmu?" Ulang Mark, mengingat penjelasan Jaemin hanya mengucapkan kata teman-teman tanpa melibatkan dirinya sendiri

"Iya, teman-temanku ingin melakukan perjalanan dan aku yang ditugaskan membeli cemilan untuk perjalanan itu" Jaemin menjelaskan dengan ekspresi senang dan terkesan bangga, sementara Mark merutuk dalam hati kalau Pemuda Manis di hadapannya ini sangat bodoh

"Oh, kenapa harus kau?" Mark kembali melontarkan tanya selagi mengambil kantung belanja dengan isi makanan ringan dari meja kasir, menyadari Gadis yang mengantri di belakang dirinya dan Jaemin sudah memberi tatapan tajam pada mereka

"Entahlah" Jaemin menjawab dengan ringan, selagi mengambil kantung belanja lainnya dari meja kasir. Mark tahu kalau manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang tidak bisa sendiri dan selalu membutuhkan orang lain, tapi dia merasa Jaemin sangat bodoh hingga mempertahankan orang-orang menyebalkan di sisinya dan terus menyebutnya sebagai teman

"Tuan, tolong berikan kantung belanjanya" Pinta Jaemin yang bahkan sudah kesulitan mendekap empat kantung belanja sekaligus, tapi status Mark saat ini hanya orang asing yang tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur dalam kesulitan Jaemin. Jadi, Jaemin menaruh kantung belanja yang sebelumnya dia pegang di atas keempat kantung belanja lainnya, Jaemin memberi senyum tanda terima kasih sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu toko kecil itu

"Aduh" Dengan tangan yang membawa banyak kantung belanja seperti itu, jelas Hongin kesulitan mendorong maupun menarik pintu toko kecil. Mark menghembuskan nafas perlahan, sebelum kembali membantu Hongin dengan mendorong pintu agar Pemuda itu bisa keluar dari toko kecil

"Oh, terima kasih, Tuan" Senyuman Jaemin terasa menggelitik bagi Mark, membuat Mark turut menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membuat senyum tipis

"Sama-sama. Namaku Mark, jadi berhentilah memanggilku 'Tuan'" Ujar Mark. Dia sudah pernah mengatakan kalau orang dengan wajah muda seperti Jaemin membuatnya merasa lebih tua lima tahun dari yang sebenarnya, dan panggilan 'Tuan' membuatnya terasa seperti Pria di usia empat puluhan padahal dia masih berada di usia dua puluhan

"Mark-Hyung, namaku Na Jae Min" Rasanya usia mereka tidak terlalu jauh, tapi Jaemin bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang polos. Bagaimana dia mengenalkan diri begitu saja pada orang asing, memanggil dengan panggilan akrab seperti mereka adalah tetangga sebelah rumah?

"Hei! Menyingkirlah! Kau menghalangi jalan" Mark mendecak dan memberi jalan pada Gadis yang sebelumnya berdiri di belakang mereka saat mengantri, Gadis itu berlalu dengan angkuh tanpa mengatakan terima kasih atau semacamnya. Mark kembali melihat ke arah Jaemin yang kini sudah mulai berjalan menjauhi toko, membuat si Pemuda marga Lee mendecak dan turut keluar dari toko, menunda kegiatan belanja per pekan untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaemin

"Na Jae Min" Panggilan Mark membuat Jaemin menoleh dengan susah payah, berusaha mempertahankan kelima kantung belanja dengan isi makanan ringan untuk orang menyebalkan yang dia sebut teman

"Ada apa, Mark-Hyung?" Jaemin membalas saat dirinya sudah berada di hadapan Mark, Mark mendeham karena rasa gugup yang menyerang tanpa peringatan

"Kau tidak ikut dengan teman-temanmu, akhir pekan ini?" Tanya Mark yang dibalas anggukan membenarkan oleh Jaemin, ringan dan tanpa beban. Mark tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sebal karena Jaemin tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana orang-orang menyebalkan itu menyuruhnya untuk membeli cemilan dalam acara mereka yang entahlah apa itu, sementara Jaemin sendiri tidak ikut serta dalam perjalanan itu

"Semua kendaraan mereka sudah penuh" Kalau orang menyebalkan memang sebanyak itu, kenapa tidak mereka sendiri yang membeli cemilan? Duh! Mark sepertinya terlalu memikirkan cerita Jaemin -dan si pemilik cerita, tentunya-, hingga merasa sebal dengan 'teman-teman' Jaemin

"Mau jalan bersamaku, akhir pekan ini?" Lontar Mark, kemudian. Entahlah, dia tidak senang dengan bayangan Jaemin berdiam diri selama akhir pekan, hanya menaruh kepala di sisi lutut dan tidak melakukan apapun hingga rasa kantuk menyerang

"Eh?" Ekspresi terkejut Jaemin sangat lucu hingga Mark mengulum senyum saat melihatnya, memori saat dia menegur Jeno yang selalu tersenyum dengan lebar jika mengobrol dengan Huang Ren Jun –salah satu pemilik stan makanan di Taman Hiburan- mengusiknya

 _"_ _Senyummu selalu mengerikan saat mengobrol dengan Renjun" Mark melontarkan komentar selagi melepas kostum maskot, menaruh bagian kepala kostum di sisi meja. Jeno yang hendak memakai kepala kostum lainnya menghentikan kegiatan sejenak untuk memberi cengiran pada Mark_

 _"_ _Itu senyuman bahagia, Hyung. Kau hanya bisa mengerti, saat kau merasakannya" Jeno menggunakan kepala kostum dan berlalu meninggalkan Mark yang mendecak karena ucapan Jeno terkesan sok tua, padahal dirinya lebih tua setahun dari orang itu. Lagipula, Mark tidak yakin ada orang yang membuatnya bisa memiliki senyuman mengerikan seperti itu_

"Akhir pekan ini, bertemu dimana?" Suara Jaemin mengusik lamunan Mark, membuat Mark mengembalikan fokus pada orang sedikit menyebalkan yang mengganggu pikirannya selama satu pekan terakhir. Manik Jaemin masih terfokus padanya, dengan senyum riang karena memiliki teman baru, seperti saat Pemuda itu bertemu dengan Mark sebagai maskot di Taman Bermain

"Taman Bermain" Usulan yang keluar begitu saja dan direspon dengan angguk antusias dari Jaemin, membuat Mark semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Jaemin melihat sekitar dan merasa bis menuju rumahnya seharusnya melintas sebentar lagi, melangkah dengan cepat menuju halte

"Sampai jumpa di akhir pekan!" Jaemin setengah berteriak mengatakannya, tanpa lambaian tangan karena keduanya masih sibuk mendekap kantung belanja berisi makanan ringan. Mark merespon dengan lambaian tangan, juga senyum tipis.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Ini fanfic request lufidongsun, pernah diposting di tempat lain dengan pemain yang beda (jadi, harap maklum kalo nemu nama asing yang keselip). Aku lagi suka dengerin One More Step (OST Introverted Boss), jadi aku pakein ke judul walaupun ngga nyambung ke isi cerita. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
